Benutzer:Singulus/Meinung
Worüber ich gerne mal ausführlicher schreiben würde, wenn es die Zeit zulässt. Kommentare und Hinweise auf der zugehörigen Diskussionsseite sind erwünscht. Auch übliche Plagiate sanktionieren Immer wieder taucht in der Presse und in diesem Wiki das Argument auf, man könne und dürfe doch Plagiatstechniken, wenn diese hinreichend üblich seien, nicht sanktionieren. Z. B.: * Martin Spiewak in Die Zeit (40/2015, S. 9, 1. Oktober 2015): "Für diese gängige wissenschaftliche (Fehl-)Praxis nun die Doktoranden zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, wäre ebenso unhistorisch wie unfair." * Christian Bommarius in der Berliner Zeitung vom 4. Oktober 2015: "Wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass ... Plagiate im stillen Einvernehmen von Professoren und Studierenden entstehen ... hat jede Sanktion nicht nur jeden Sinn, sondern auch ihr Recht verloren." * Gert G. Wagner und Cornelius Richter im Tagesspiegel vom 8. Oktober 2015: "... etwa 50 bis 100 medizinische Dissertationen aus der Zeit um 1990 herum zufällig auswählen und untersuchen (ohne Namen zu nennen). Erst danach kann man sehen, ob die Ursula-von-der-Leyen-Dissertation aus dem Rahmen fällt." Das implizite Argument ist "übliches Plagiieren kann doch nicht so schlimm sein". Zu diesem Argument: * Wenn jemand in Kreisen lebt, in denen Steuerhinterziehung gängig und üblich ist und in denen man sich damit sogar brüstet - ja, es gibt solche Kreise -, hat er noch lange kein Anrecht darauf, nicht sanktioniert zu werden, wenn er bei einer Steuerhinterziehung erwischt wird. Das ist weder "unhistorisch" noch "unfair". * Implizit liegt bei diesem Argument die - logisch und praktisch unhaltbare - Vorstellung einer Gleichheit im Unrecht zugrunde, die sich aber nicht aus dem Prinzip der Gleichheit im Recht ableiten lässt. "Naturwissenschaftler plagiieren nicht" - ist Unsinn Immer wieder kommt es in diesem Wiki zur Verteidigung von Plagiatstechniken in den - dann immer auch als hart bezeichneten - Naturwissenschaften. * Der Gipfel der seltsamen Argumente: Laborergebnisse würden so gehalt- und hirnlos eingebettet, dass ein Plagiat in diesen Teilen prinzipiell nicht möglich sei. * Neue Züricher Zeitung vom 6. 0ktober 2015: "Er habe immer geglaubt, bekannte der Vorsitzende der Promotionskommission der Charité im «Deutschen Ärzteblatt», Plagiate seien kein Problem in der Medizin: «Wir fälschen Daten, Abschreiben spielt bei uns keine Rolle.» Das Jahr 2014 habe ihn eines Besseren belehrt." (Dieses Zitat steht hier nicht deswegen, weil ich die Medizin zu den Naturwissenschaften zähle, sondern weil dieses Argumentationsmuster auch von Naturwissenschaftlern gerne benutzt wird.) * Dimpfelmoser: "Es kommt eben nicht nur auf das vielleicht sogar geniale Resultat an, sondern auch darauf, wie und mit wessen Hilfe es zustande gekommen ist. Deshalb gibt es auch keine nicht-plagiatsfähigen Teile einer Arbeit, wie mitunter suggeriert wird." Über die Stilisierung von Tätern zu Opfern Häufig werden in der Presse und in den Diskussionen in diesem Wiki Täter zu Opfern stilisiert, wobei die wirklichen Opfer noch nicht einmal erwähnt werden. *Die tatsächlichen Opfer sind ehrlich arbeitende und forschende Wissenschaftler, die von fälschenden, selbstplagiierenden Vielschreibern im der harten Wissenschaftskonkurrenz überholt werden, weil an vielen Stellen im Wissenschaftsbetrieb nur noch einfache Maßzahlen abgefragt werden. Wenn schon über "Leben vernichten" diskutiert wird, dann sollte darüber diskutiert werden, welche Existenzen im Wissenschaftsbereich durch Betrüger und Plagiatoren vernichtet werden. *Dazu kommen die Opfer von Fehlbehandlungen im Bereich der Medizin. *Wenn die Gruppe der Geschädigten hinreichend anonym ist, dann liegen die moralischen Betrugshürden niedriger. Der Versicherungsbetrüger schädigt die anonyme Gruppe der bei derselben Versicherung versicherten ehrlichen Personen. Der Steuerbetrüger schädigt die anonymen ehrlichen Steuerzahler. Der Mogler in der Schule nimmt den eventuellen Schaden, den er ehrlichen Schülern zufügt, nicht wahr. Wenn ein Wissenschaftsbetrüger als Professor oder durch Beförderung auf eine der raren Dauerstellen im Wissenschaftsbetrieb reüssiert, dann bleibt immer ein ehrlicher Wissenschaftler auf der Strecke, der natürlich anonym ist, weil niemand weiß, was gewesen wäre, wenn der Schaumschläger die Stelle nicht bekommen hätte. In diesem Sinn werden Wissenschaftsbetrüger auch zu Existenzvernichtern, vielleicht sogar zu Selbstmordbeförderern, aber alles schön anonym. In diesem Zusammenhang zähle ich zu den Wissenschaftsbetrügern auch diejenigen, die mit Mehrfachpublikationen und Selbstplagiaten derselben Inhalte im Wissenschaftswettbewerb neue Forschungsergebnisse und Forschungsstärke vortäuschen. * In diesem Zusammenhang ist auch die Verharmlosung von Betrug im Wissenschaftsbereich als "Mogeln" zu sehen, z. B. Harald Martenstein im Tagesspiegel vom 3. Oktober 2015. Die Folgen und Opfer werden nur von Insidern des Wissenschaftsbetriebs gesehen. * Das Reüssieren von Betrügern und Schaumschlägern im Wissenschaftsbetrieb verursacht mittel- und langfristig der Gesellschaft als Ganzes Schäden. Über eine plagiatsfreundliche Zitierweise *In einigen Fachkulturen scheint auch in Dissertationen eine Zitierweise üblich zu sein, bei der bei Quellenangaben grundsätzlich keine Seiten angegeben werden, selbst bei Monographien mit mehreren hundert Seiten. Eine solche Art der Zitierung ist vollständig sinnentleert und letztlich plagiatsfreundlich, wenn nicht sogar plagiatsfördernd. Es besteht der Verdacht, dass in solchen Fächern die Gutachter der Dissertationen Quellen nicht überprüfen. *Ich halte es nicht für sinnvoll, die politische Korrektheit so weit zu treiben, dass nicht offen kritisiert wird, dass es offenbar in einigen Fächern zu degenerierten wissenschaftlichen Verfahren gekommen ist. Wenn es zu Fehlentwicklungen gekommen ist, so sind diese reversibel und es gibt keinen Grund, auf "Üblichkeit" zu verweisen. *Auch wenn die Verlage und Zeitschriften jeweils unterschiedliche und teils sehr reduzierte Zitiervorgaben haben, so ist es nicht zwingend, dies auf universitäre, zu bewertende Prüfungsarbeiten zu übertragen. Kein Gutachter einer Dissertation muss sich vom Autor Arbeitsaufträge der Art "Such Dir doch die Stelle selbst" erteilen lassen. Der Mythos von Weglassen der Seitenangaben im Harvard system *Relativ bekannt sind die Richtlinien der American Psychological Association (APA). Der sogenannte APA-Stil (APA Style) beruht auf fussnotenfreiem Zitieren nach dem Autor-Jahr-System. Solche Autor-Jahr-Systeme sind auch als Harvard system bekannt. Beim APA-Stil sind selbstverständlich für Verweise auf Teile von Monographien Seitenangaben vorgesehen, z.B. Anstelle einer unscharfen Seitenangabe der Form S. 45 ff. wird sogar ausdrücklich eine genauere Angabe der Form S. 45-48 mit erster und letzter Seite bevorzugt. Der APA-Stil kennt zwei Methoden zur Seitenangabe in Monographien (Singulus, 1984, S. 45-48). Dies war bereits die erste Methode. Und nun im nächsten Satz die zweite Methode: Schon Singulus (1984) charakterisierte das Weglassen der Seitenangaben als "plagiatsfreundlich" (S. 45-48). In beiden Zitiervarianten muss sich im alphabetisch geordneten Literaturverzeichnis eine Monographie des Verfassers Singulus mit dem Erscheinungsjahr 1984 befinden und es wird auf die Seiten 17 bis 19 dieser Monographie verwiesen. * The Chicago Manual of Style, 15. Auflage, S. 598: "In notes or parenthetical citations, where reference is usually to a particular passage in a book or journal, only the page numbers partaining to that passage are given." Also keine Spur davon, dass Seitenangaben weggelassen werden, im Gegenteil. * Oxford Style Manual, S. 566: Das erste Beispiel für das author-date reference system beginnt so: "This is held by Barnes (1982: 15-17) and Hankinson (1988a: 93, 96; 1989: 72); ..." Hier sind Barnes und Hankinson die Autoren, 1982, 1998 und 1989 die Erscheinungsjahre sowie 15-17, 93, 96 und 72 die Seitenangaben. Über den Namen VroniPlag Der Name VroniPlag dieses Wiki ist infantil. Er wäre auch nur graduell besser wäre, wenn er VeronicaPlag oder FritzPlag lautete. Gleichzeitig hängen offenbar einige Administratoren aus den VroniPlag-Anfängen an diesem schon lange ärgerlichen Wiki-Namen bei gleichzeitigem Sichbeklagen über den selbsternannten einzigen und größten VroniPlag-Gründer aller Zeiten.